vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vettra
Vettra is a Lilin succubus who is 1521 years old. She is one of the Daughters of Lilith and is considered one of the most successful Lilin in existence. She is part of The Fangs as one of its most trusted members. Vettra is played by Damara. Lore Vettra was born to Lilith within Hell. She’s served under her mother and lived within Hell for a majority of her 1521 years of life. History/Biography Daiyo’s Castle Vettra made her first appearance at Daiyo’s mansion in Hell along with her mother Lilith and her sister Ezmeralda. She was brought there by her mother to stay within Daiyo’s mansion. Vettra and her sister were tasked to serve as a messenger between Lilith and Daiyo, while also keeping an eye on the devil. On April 12th, 2019 Vettra and Ezmeralda visit Lilith in her lair, Club Zodiac. After a brief visit they return to Daiyo’s mansion with one of their brothers as a guest. They listen in in on Daiyo’s meeting with his children snickering in the background enjoying the conflict. Once the meeting ended they approached the chaos children Kin, Sadie, and Soka. They trade insults with the children before returning to their rooms once again. Fang of The Maw While shopping around one night Vettra is approached by a demon named Kasura Devouris. Stating that he's seen her within The Purple Lotus before the demon strikes up a conversation with the succubus taking great interest and identifying her as someone powerful. Kasura offers her a deal to assist him in killing demons exchange for money and the possibility of a bottle of fairy wine. Interested Vettra accepts the offer to join the demons group of mercenaries dubbed, The Fangs. Training herself to grow stronger within this group Vettra goes silent for a month only contacting few people. She secludes herself in an abandoned church starving herself while raising undead bodies. She soon drains all of her life energy being unable to think properly and having an insatiable hunger within her. Through er sending stone she is able to get out a single message to Kasura "...Hungry..." The demon shows up to her location to find a cavern filled with necromantic corpses seeking out any life essence. In an attempt to reach her Vettra attacks Kasura clawing at his chest, face, and wings before he is able to get through to her. Forming a collar made of ice Kasura restricts Vettra and sends her through a portal to a small village to regain her life essence by draining humans. Once she had been satisfied Kasura removed the collar having her back to normal once again. Daughter During a visit to The Purple Lotus Vettra meets a young succubus named Vivi. Having taken interest in the succubus Kasura asks Vettra to take her in and train her. Vettra agrees to do so and the two soon form a strong bond spending time with one another. Vivi soon refers to Vettra as her mom and Vettra accepts seeing her as her own daughter. Depression One night Vettra hears a loud deafening scream that appears to come from her mother Lilith. She is soon contacted by her mother to meet with her and the rest of her siblings. At this meeting Vettra is greeted with the terrible news that her father Samael had died. She attempts to ask about the circumstances surrounding his death but is forbidden from asking any more. The bad news is piled on with Lilith bringing in an angel named Eve into the family and stating that Lilith herself would soon turn into a human. Enraged Vettra storms out once hearing all that was needed. Her first day returning to The Purple Lotus Vettra begins to drink excessively drowning her sorrows in as much Fairy Wine as she can get. Kasura asks Vettra of what has happened and is given the news as well as Vettra asking Kasura to watch over her daughter Vivi and guests within her home. Kasura agrees to do so by bringing them to his home instead. During this time she stays with her brother Cherubael, the only brother she feels she can trust. Over the next few days her actions are erratic leading her to during a mission strike out with a weapon rather then letting her minion do the work for her. Even still she tries to reconcile with these feelings by giving one last prayer to her father: "Hey daddy... You probably won't even hear this, is there anything left for me to pray to? Maybe it'll just fade into the ether... I miss you, I really wish you were here, Mom's doing some things... She says she's going to seal away her power and try to become human. Oh, and she brought some angel named Eve into the family, I really just, don't know how to feel... Mom says she's gonna raise our new sibling, I don't know, maybe she wishes we were born like that instead, since she wouldn't trust us to it. Damn b**** had horns too-. Sorry... I shouldn't curse in last prayer... I guess it's easier to say now, I've been drinking a lot the last few days, it's been hard knowing you're not coming back... I don't know what I should do... what you'd want me to do... I really miss you... I wish I could just have you back daddy..." During this time Vettra is usually taken home by Cherubael or Kasura, during one walk home Vettra had asked Kasura what she should do. The next day in The Royal Dragon Kasura responds with a rare moment of kindness by telling Vettra to turn her sadness into ambition, to honor her father by succeeding in becoming stronger, and to possibly stop drinking. The two share a hug and Kasura walks her home once again. Personality Vettra is a very seductive and flirty individual being one of the top of the Lilin succubi. This goes beyond that however into openly lewd behavior. She’s quite mischievous shown by her tricking already drunk individuals to drink more when she was in the Purple Lotus. She also seems to be more snarky poking fun at the chaos children often. Family Vettra is the daughter of Lilith, the mother of Lilin succubi and Leviathan/Samael, the Sin of Envy. She is the sister of Ezmeralda, Xinoth, and Cherubael and has multiple other siblings who have yet to be seen or named. Recently, she has also adopted a young Succubus/Vampire hybrid named Vivi, of which whom she is training. Powers & Abilities *Succubi - As a Succubi, Vettra is naturally more attractive and charismatic, and survives off of feeding her lust from humanoid creatures. She also possess a charm ability that can be activated by making any kind of intimate contact with another creature, even a simple touch on the arm would do. Being a demon she is slightly stronger than the average human and if killed within the material plane will return to hell rather then dying. *Necromancer - Vettra is a user of necromancy able to revive and control the dead. Vettra holds control over a skeleton she has dubbed Aniki who serves as her main undead minion. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Eliza Eliza or Elizadeth is a holy skeleton raised by a deity of Humility. She was brought back to life not realizing she was dead and happened upon Cool Skeleton King who brought her to the Necropolis. She was then passed on to learn with Skaras Ulldren to adapt to the modern day. Lelia Lelia Apothica is the head of Vartel industries and mother of Serilda. She has a very cold relationship to her daughter placing a bounty and trying to kidnap her. Mogo Mogo is a large Treeasque Fey creature that lives within the Fey wild. They've lived much longer then most Fey though they are not on the Archfey council. Trivia *Vettra’s model has an abnormally long tongue which Damara uses to lick people. *Vettra has an addiction to fairy wine constantly trying to find a way to get more. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/damaravr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Damara21254195 Gallery Vettra VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-17_01-59-21.636_2.png Vettra Zodiac.PNG VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-09 03-08-32.905.png|Vettra and Lilith seducing Satchi. Ezmeralda and Vettra.PNG|Vettra and Ezmeralda. Kasura Vettra VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-27_02-13-57.043.png|Vettra and Kasura. Family Photo VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-30_03-42-47.556.png|Vettra, Kasura, and Vivi. Vettra VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-30_01-33-00.352.png|Vettra after being injured on a mission. Vettra attacks Kasura VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-17_01-15-54.213.png|Vettra attacks Kasura. Vettra Butters VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-31_23-02-43.563.png|Vettra and Butters on Halloween. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Demons